Bastard
by Hancock23
Summary: Harry tricks Draco, but does he really? A light Drarry to make you smile.


Bastard

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Summary: Harry tricks Draco, but does he really? A light Drarry to make you smile.

'That bastard!' Draco said angrily as he stood up. Everyone who had gotten the morning daily prophet was already looking at him, and now even those who didn't subscribe to the paper were looking at him.

The teachers and students watched in alarm as he stomped to the Gryffindor table where a certain boy who lived calmly continued to eat his morning toast completely ignorant of the incoming storm. Ron was also leering for a fight and Malfoy was the object of his fury. The damned Slytherin must have bribed Skeeter to write the stupid article. As if anyone would believe this shit!

'Get away from here Malfoy.' Ron started, but he was ignored in favour of Harry who had finally looked up from his meal.

'What the fuck is this Potter?' Malfoy shouted angrily as he thrust the paper in front of Harry's face.

Harry frowned. 'I am not really happy with the picture.' He said and even Ron looked at him in disbelief. Was that what Harry was objecting to? 'Didn't they have a more recent picture of you?' Harry asked in annoyance.

'I am also not happy with it; I should make a point of sending a few samples in case they are needed in the future.' Draco agreed, momentarily forgetting the matter at hand and shocking everyone in the hall.

'The one you took last summer in France or the one in Switzerland last Christmas?'

'Your right, I looked quite fetching in those, but I think I look better in the one taken while I was emerging from the pond.' Draco suggested.

'I am not quite comfortable with other people seeing your naked body like that.' Several Gryffindors had their mouths open as they began to see something they had previously missed, but the naked body comment seemed to rouse Draco's anger again.

'What is the meaning of this Potter? We already broke up.' Draco growled shoving the paper into Harry's face again. 'You can't tell the prophet you plan to marry me after 7th year when we are not together.'

'We hadn't broken up when I did this interview; I simply forgot to call them to change the information. Sorry.' Harry said, but he did not seem sorry at all.

'Sorry? I will be dumped because of you.'

'I am really sorry Draco, if you want, I can write your lover and explain the situation. In the meantime, have some chocolate and calm down.' Harry said standing up to fetch a silver wrapped package from his pocket which he quickly handed to Draco. The Slytherin opened it and began to eat his favourite Swiss chocolate that Harry had gone to great lengths to buy. As everyone watched dumbfounded by the unfolding scene, Harry struggled to hide the smile that was threatening to come over his lips.

On the third bite, Draco seemed to remember their argument and pocketed the box in favour of holding his wand.

'You think you are so clever Potter?' The Slytherin asked in a dangerous tone. 'You think misdirection with chocolate is enough to sidetrack me from the bigger issue here?'

'Off course not.' Harry said as if insulted. 'I know better than that, after all, I learnt on the master's knee.' Harry said and blushed furiously leaving no doubt to anyone who was watching that he had indeed learnt on the master's knee.

'I also have a variety of goods that should help misdirect your attention.' Harry said cheekily and proceeded to remove items from a bag.

'Hmmm. You think you can buy my affection with cheap trinkets?' Draco scoffed, and Harry smiled.

'I know I can.' He said removing the last item from the bag. Items to be precise. It was a pair of customised racing brooms that Harry knew Draco had wanted for a while now. Draco reached to touch them, and Harry quickly pulled them from his grasp. 'Are you sure you won't reconsider your position on us?' He asked evilly.

'I suppose I was a bit hasty in breaking up with you.' Draco said, the picture of elegance and maturity. 'I guess I can bear to forgive your transgressions this time around.'

'I shall endeavour never to molest your first edition books with my soiled hands again.'

'See that you don't.' Draco said snobbishly and grinning from ear to ear; Harry gave up one of the brooms. Smiling, Draco started the trek back to his table.

'By the way Malfoy, I know you didn't get another boyfriend.' Harry said evilly.

'Say, Potter, did you order this inscription on the broom handle?' Malfoy asked, and Harry frowned, he hadn't asked for any writings when he had had the brooms made.

 _From me, with love_. Was written on the handle and everything began to fall into place like a puzzle.

'The books?' Harry asked.

'Bought in the local bookshop, as if I would put my first editions in that risk.'

'Rita Skeeter? The article?'

'She owes me a favour.'

'The fight?'

'I wanted the brooms, and you said I couldn't buy them. I had to do something to make you get them instead.'

'I have been played?' Harry asked in accusation.

'You have still a long way to go before you can hope to outplay me.' Draco said pleasantly. 'It's always pleasant to see a small chick flapping its wings and thinking it can fly, better luck next time darling.' Draco said condescendingly.

'You manipulative bastard.' Harry stormed, but the anger was feigned. He was just happy he had Draco back. At least their life would never be boring.

End.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
